sekaibito_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicolas Mejia
, usually referred to as by most of his squad-mates, is the main character and protagonist of Evident Squad. He is the leader of the Adobansuro Squad, known as the Savage type of guy who hangs out with his squad-mates everyday. As the leader of his squad, he and his squad defeat the forces of evil that tries to threaten him and his squad. Appearance Nicolas is a male and a human at the age of 18 who is 5'5 tall and weighs 122 lbs. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He would be seen wearing his Trust No1 Hat, Sunglasses, his golden chain necklace and his finger-less gloves (as he calls it his savage style). He wears a darker grey jacket with a blue t-shirt, darker blue jeans and black and white shoes. Personality Nicolas' personality shows that he is energetic (mostly when he's ready to meet up with his squad-mates), friendly (when socializing with them), sweet (when he and Saori have their moment) and savage (when he puts on his hat, sunglasses and his golden chain necklace). When danger lurks around, he and some of his squad-mates would set out on their adventure as it shows that Nicolas is the leader of the squad (being savage, heroic and energetic). History and Creation Nicolas was created and named after his creator with the same name, originally since around 2014 as he starred as the main protagonist in the discontinued Ragewater Emblem (at first, March 15, 2014, it was originally called Nicolas The Teeanger, then around December 2017, it was called Ragewater Emblem). When being brought back around 2019, he now starred as the main protagonist in the new series since March 24, 2019, Evident Squad and still has the exact personality, much like his creator with the same name. Alter Egos Nico-Kun Main Article: Nico-Kun Nico-Kun is a superhero alter-ego of Nicolas Mejia and stars as the main protagonist in the Nico-Kun Spin-Off series. As Nico-Kun, he sets out on his adventures to save his hometown from murderous villains, hatred and drama. In the spin-off series, Daniel Baez serves as his assistant when battling crimes as Nico-Kun is being given the instructions on what to do. As one of the most superheros developed by Nicolas Mejia of Sekaibīto Entertainment, Nico-Kun has been one of the most recognizable characters, especially in the spin-off since around 2016. Quotes . . Trivia *Nicolas Mejia was originally created since 2014, along with Sūkikyō Rezā, and originally starred in the discontinued Ragewater Emblem. **At first, Ragewater Emblem was originally called Nicolas The Teenager (being an inspiration from Sonic and Fire Emblem), but around 2017, it was called Ragewater Emblem (more of an inspiration from Fire Emblem). *After being brought back, Nicolas now stars in the new series since March 24, 2019, Evident Squad. **The inspiration for the Evident Squad series happened when Sekaibīto Entertainment's creator, Nicolas Mejia had always hung around with his squad-mates that he named his characters after himself and his squad-mates. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Evident Squad Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sekaibīto Entertainment Characters Category:Major Fireball Studios Characters